I'm coming home: Christmas Flashbacks
by Heidi Mae
Summary: A gift for my readers! Happy Holidays!


**I'm coming home: Christmas Flashbacks **

Disclaimer: As always I own no rights to the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. Just for fun no CC intended

AN: Hey everyone! This story in no way affects the plot of the main story. My fiancé and I are crazy busy this year with holiday stuff, so I won't have much time to work on my stories until afterwards. But I didn't want to leave my readers without a little holiday treat. This is just a fluffy Christmas story based on I'm coming home. It is random holiday themed flashbacks, focusing of course on delena. I hope to have my current three AU's updated at the start of the New Year. I hope you enjoy it Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>The Salvatore house , December 24<strong>**th**** 1994 **

"Careful Grayson drive slower," Miranda said nervously as they drove down the snowy roads of Mystic Falls. The huge snow storm that started early this morning had thwarted their Christmas Eve plans. Grayson's parents lived on the other side of the lake near their cabin and didn't dare make the commute in the snow. Miranda's dad and younger sister Jenna lived in Richmond but he was too nervous to drive with her.

Turns out their good friends Giuseppe and Maria Salvatore's relatives has been snowed out as well so they invited them over.

In some ways Miranda was secretly relieved, she was seven months pregnant with her second child and the thought of dealing with her mother in law was a bit much at the moment. Miranda never quite fit what Mother Gilbert felt a Founder's wife should be.

Not like her dear friend Maria, she smiled as they pulled up to the decorated mansion. Her two year old daughter Elena stirred in the back seat as she woke up. Miranda loved dressing her up for Christmas, this year she had found a beautiful pure white dress that flared at the knee, she paired it with red tights and little shiny shite Maryanne's. She had a matching red headband on when they left but it was gone now. Elena's perfect little curls were all mussed up, but she still looked adorable. She opened her big brown eyes wide as she finally woke.

"Well good morning little lady," Grayson was already out and getting her out of the car seat.

"Hi," Elena was smiling and looking round her. "Bye, bye?"

"Actually here, here." Grayson smirked and Miranda laughed, he just never quit.

"It's freezing Grayson wrap a blanket around her." Miranda advised before he took her outside.

He shrugged his own coat off instead and wrapped a giggling Elena up in that. Miranda got out and followed them to the house ducking her head down against the wind and snow. She was very relieved now that no one had traveled in this storm. Even her brother in law John opted to stay home and he just lived outside of town.

"Come in, come in," Maria opened the door and ushered them inside.

"We're so glad you guys made it over. We almost called and said don't try it." Giuseppe walked in behind her. They were both dressed up, Giuseppe in a black suit his hair combed to the side. Maria was wearing a festive fitted red shirt and a black skirt; she had her dark hair pinned back in an elegant French twist.

The house smelled and looked wonderful. She frowned at what she was wearing black maternity pants and a really ugly Christmas sweatshirt, nothing else fit at this point. Grayson at least had a button up shirt on with his black jeans.

"Come on out boys the Gilberts are here!" Giuseppe called; he motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen. Damon ran in his little brother following shyly behind him. Damon's hair was combed and gelled to the side like his dad's. He was just six years old but so polite and sweet. He had black hair like his mother and her stunning blue eyes. Stefan who was just a few months younger then Elena looked more like his dad with his light brown hair and green eyes. He also had his hair combed as flat as Maria could get it. Stefan was very shy but also a sweet little boy.

Grayson let Elena down and she smiled and ran right to Damon.

"Dame!" She put her short arms around him and he hugged back smiling a big toothy grin.

"Hi Lena." Damon said, "Merry Christmas."

"Can you say merry Christmas Damon?" Miranda knelt down and whispered in her ear.

"May Cis-ma" She managed to say,

Her eyes, her whole face, would just light up whenever he was around it was so cute.

"Do you want to see our tree?" He held took her hand and she nodded smiling widely at him.

"Yeah tree!"

"Okay," he started leading her out of the room, "come on honey, it's in the big room."

They all were quiet for a second before Miranda exploded with laughter; it didn't take long before they all joined in.

"Honey? I mean, I didn't think she'd have a boyfriend at _two_." Grayson shook his head and sat down still laughing.

"Oh that was just too cute," Maria was blotting tears from under her eyes.

"Uh Maria," Grayson suddenly said holding back a grin.

"Hm?" She asked.

"Your counters growing a hand," Grayson whispered.

They looked over to see Stefan's tiny arm reaching around the counter. He was most likely trying to get to the cookies she had on top but he wasn't even near being close enough to reach it. He kept patting his little hand down and feeling around. She felt another batch of laughter coming on.

Giuseppe got up and pushed the plate closer to Stefan's hand. Stefan finally found it and grabbed a cookie then his arm disappeared.

Giuseppe leaned over the counter to look own at him on the floor. "Busted!"

"Ahh!" Stefan screamed and jumped up.

Miranda found herself cracking up all over again.

"Oh it was Stefan," Grayson grinned. "I thought the counter grew a hand or something."

"Stefan, you don't sneak cookies," Maria tried to keep a straight face but failed.

Stefan frowned and started to set the cookie back down.

"You can have that one, but no more until after dinner." Giuseppe said.

"Yay!" Stefan cheered and raced out of the room.

Dinner was amazing as expected Maria could cook like no one else. She made turkey with all the trimmings, and more desserts than you could imagine. She found herself enjoying this Christmas more then she would have if it had gone as planned. After dinner they gathered in the large parlor. The kids were playing with some toys by the fireplace while Maria served coffee.

"They're distracted, go get the gifts from the truck," Miranda nudged Grayson.

"We bought gifts for the boys and we also brought 'Santa's gifts for tomorrow in case we're snowed in." She explained.

"No in case about it, you're snowed in," Giuseppe looked out the window.

"Wonderful the boys will be happy to have gifts to open tonight. I'll get Elena's." Maria hurried over to the tree.

"Present time?" Damon perked up and jumped up.

"Ho ho ho," Grayson walked back in with two brightly wrapped packages he handed the gifts off to the boys. Damon wasted very little time tearing his open.

"Yes!" Damon cheered loudly; Grayson had picked out a mini toy dirt bike track with ramps and stuff and an electric dirt bike that would ride along the track. As her husband predicted Damon was thrilled with it.

"Thank you!" Damon stood up and hugged Miranda and then high fived Grayson.

"You like it then?" Grayson joked.

"It's so cool, awesome." He started ripping at the box. "Mom scissors."

"Wait Damon let's see what Stefan and Elena got first." Maria said calmly. Damon nodded and sat back down to watch the other kids.

Stefan was already tearing open his package it was a big yellow Honka truck. He smiled up at them.

"Say thank you Stefan." Maria said gently.

"Thank you," Stefan ran his hand over the box.

"You're welcome." Miranda leaned down and ruffled his hair.

"It's truck." He smiled at Giuseppe.

"Yeah a big truck." Giuseppe knelt down and looked at it with him.

"Do you like it buddy," Grayson asked.

"Yeah," Stefan grinned.

"Let's see what Lena got; go ahead baby girl, tear it open." Grayson smiled at her.

She giggled and started tearing at the paper to reveal a brunette baby doll inside.

"Baby!" Elena squealed happily and then hugged the doll to her chest.

"Say thank you," Miranda whispered, "Then go give Maria and Gisp hugs okay?"

"Tanks!" Elena smiled and gave Maria a big hug,

"Oh you're welcome." Thank you for the big hug sweet girl," Maria replied with an easy smile on her face.

"Tanks." She said to Giuseppe then and he scooped her up and squeezed her into a big hug. She giggled and laughed plopping down on the ground with her doll once he released her.

"Let's tear this bad boy open and see what she can do," Grayson grabbed the box he got for Damon.

"I'll be right back," Damon got up and ran upstairs.

Grayson continued opening the box up more anxious then the kid himself was to play with it. She rolled her eyes.

"Let Damon put the ramps together and stuff." She gave Grayson a look.

Damon ran back down the stairs carrying a picture sound book.

"Here Lena," he walked over and handed it to her, "Merry Christmas."

"Da book?" She looked at him with her wide brown eyes.

"Yeah, it makes noises when you push the buttons." He showed her and she laughed at the loud elephant noise.

"Are you giving her that for Christmas?" Miranda asked feeling a tear in her eye, how sweet was that? He was just six years old and he thought about giving his little friend a present.

"Yes," Damon smiled. "I didn't like it but Lena does."

"Oh it's his first white elephant gift." Grayson laughed out loud and Giuseppe joined him.

"I think that's the gift he got from preschool. They each got one secret Santa gift." Maria was dabbing tears from her eyes again.

"Elena say thank you to Damon for the gift." Miranda nudged her.

"Tanks Dame," she smiled up at him and ruffled her hair and grinned back at her.

"Read?" She asked him.

"Um I know some of the words," he frowned.

"Do the best you can son, and make up the rest as you go along," Maria suggested.

Damon sat down near the fire place with her and she sat next to him looking at the book across their laps. He was taking softly focusing on the book; she'd laugh whenever he'd stop and push buttons. She was so enamored on Damon and the story that she didn't notice Stefan was now pushing her doll around the parlor in his new truck.

"Best Christmas ever," She smiled over at her husband who smiled back in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Town square December, 22nd 1998<strong>

"Mom I don't want to watch them plug in lights," Damon complained from the backseat as they drove into town for the annual Christmas tree lighting. He had just had his tenth birthday in November, and finally got the new video game he'd been wanting for so long, all he wanted to do was be at home playing it. Instead he was stuck standing outside while all the grown-ups talked. Until finally they had to listen to a long speech and clap when they plugged in the stupid tree.

"It is a tradition." Giuseppe said.

"_Everything _is a tradition," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Someday you will look back fondly at all these memories." Maria said with a soft smile.

"Watching the Mayor's wife plug in some lights is not some great memory," Damon scoffed.

"Enough, sassing your mother Damon. It'll be a fun evening." Giuseppe said in a deep no nonsense voice.

Damon let out a huffy breath and leaned back against the seat. To make it even worse they didn't get any snow yet, it was actually warm enough for them to wear just light black coats over the suits his mom made he and Stefan wear. He was hoping for a little snow so at least he could find Ric and his buddies and have a snowball fight but no luck. His parents parked in the open lot a block from town square and they stared walking towards the town square where everyone was milling around.

Stefan ran ahead excitably when he saw the Donavon's ahead of them. Stefan's buddy Matt ran to meet him. Kelly and Steve Matt's parents were standing behind them. Steve was carrying their youngest daughter Vicky. Kelly smiled at the two boys talking eagerly.

"I got him," She waved at Damon's parents. "I'll bring both of 'em over to your house after the lighting."

"Thank you Kelly," Maria smiled. "I appreciate it very much."

"No problem," Kelly smiled. "You boys want to head over to the Grill for some hot chocolate?"

"Yay!" Stefan and Matt cheered.

"Let's go find the Gilberts." Giuseppe suggested.

Damon trailed behind his parents. He glanced around for Ric or Logan or one of his buddies but he couldn't see anyone. They probably already found a spot to hang out and skip at, he thought.

"You guys seen my family?" Grayson called from behind them; they stopped and allowed him to catch up.

"Not yet, are you coming from the store?" Giuseppe asked.

"Yeah," Grayson said.

"There they are" Maria pointed towards Miranda who was carrying Elena, which was strange she was six years old and was usually racing ahead of her parents. Jenna was walking in front of them holding Jeremy's hand.

"Hi," Miranda said breathlessly as they got closer, Elena was clinging to her neck and her head buried in her shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Grayson asked stepped over towards them.

"Jeremy's cat got ahold of one of her hamsters," Miranda said eliciting a sob from Elena. She stroked her hair.

"It wasn't pretty," she whispered.

"Oh no, honey that's terrible," Maria gasped.

"It was cool!" Jeremy grinned, his eyes twinkling.

"It was not you little freak. It was gross." Jenna scoffed at him.

"Don't call him that," Miranda glared at her.

"Jeremy you shouldn't think things like that are cool. It's gross and morbid honey." She added looking at the young boy who just shrugged.

"He's a male we're all morbid and disgusting," Grayson laughed.

Damon coughed and bit back the desire to ask how it happened.

"It was mean," Elena sobbed her voice muffled through Miranda's shirt.

"Oh come here pumpkin," Grayson took her from Miranda and held her. She sniffled and looked at him through her teary eyes.

"Now Beast is gone forever daddy and Belle is all alone," she whimpered.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry but you know what? Maybe Santa will bring you a new hamster for Christmas?" He said softly.

"I don't want another one daddy. I want my beast back." She squirmed out of his hold. He let her down with a sigh.

She stomped her little black shiny shoes down on the ground. She was wearing a velvet red dress with a buttons down the front and a little white trim at the end. Her hair was super curly like usual but her mom had fastened some kind of barrette in it that had little Christmas bells. It was funny how dressed up she was with an angry little scowl on her face, while she was glaring at Jeremy with her arms crossed.

"No more hamsters." Miranda whispered loudly to Grayson her face panicked.

"But honey what's beauty gonna do without her beast?" Grayson asked.

"She'll love it. No more morning breath," she quipped.

Giuseppe was failing at trying to stifle a laugh and finally he cracked up until Maria smacked his arm.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry about your pet," she said soothingly, she knelt down and gave Elena a comforting hug.

"I know my Belle is going to be so sad without my beast now, Maria." Elena's doe eyes opened wide and she talked quietly and worriedly.

Maria nodded and started talking softly to her, "Don't you worry because she won't be alone. He will watch over her from wherever he is and you too," She was saying.

"Lena honey I know you're sad, but let's try and have some fun tonight okay?" Miranda knelt down to her height, she still pretty tiny for her age. Stefan had at least two inches on her already and she barley stood to Damon's shoulder.

"It's a hamster get over it," Jenna rolled her eyes looking annoyed and Jeremy chuckled.

"Jenna, chill." Grayson gave her a warning look.

"I love my hamster!" Elena protested loudly a new batch of tears coming on. "It's Jer's fat stupid cat that I hate!"

"He's not stupid or fat!" Jeremy yelled back.

"He is too he killed my beast!" Elena yelled her little face turning red.

"Shh," Miranda squeezed her shoulder.

"He didn't mean to! " Jeremy screamed loudly.

"Hey hey...calm down bud. He kind of did." Grayson said.

"I hate Christmas and I hate Jeremy and I want to go home," Elena cried.

"You don't hate you're your brother or Christmas sweetie, tonight's going to be fun okay? Look Damon's here." Miranda gave him a desperate, help me smile.

"Hi Lena," Damon walked over and patted her shoulder.

"Hi," she sniffled.

"I'm sorry about your pet," he offered.

"It's all Jer's fault." She mumbled.

"He can't help what his cat does Elena." Damon said quietly.

"Yeah but he let him in my room," she glared over at Jeremy again.

"Well sometimes little brothers make mistakes; they don't know any better you know? You just gotta be patient with him okay?" He said slowly.

"I'm just sad for my beast."

"I know, but remember when Chewy died?" It had been the roughest summer ever when he and Stefan's beloved dog had passed away. It still hurt sometimes to think about. She nodded with a little frown.

"I was really sad for a while too but eventually it got better. My mom is right she is heaven watching us just like beast is too." He promised her.

"I hope so," she frowned.

"Fine Jer, I don't hate you, but you have to keep Sox out of my room for now on." Elena said to Jeremy.

"I will," he promised.

"Sox is a bad boy?" He looked up at his dad.

"Yeah sort of, why don't I try and explain that later." Grayson sighed.

"Good luck with that," Giuseppe chuckled.

"You look really pretty in your Christmas dress," Damon said with a little grin.

Her face brightened up a lot after that and she smiled slightly, "thank you, you do to."

"I look pretty?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Yeah," she giggled.

"I can't look pretty I'm a boy." He teased.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Cause boys don't look pretty," he explained.

'You do," she argued.

"No I don't. I look _handsome_," he corrected her.

"And so modest too isn't he?" Grayson laughed from behind them.

"Can I bring Elena to get some hot chocolate?" Damon asked.

Grayson knelt down slightly and gave him a serious look.

"Do you promise you'll keep a very good eye on her?"

"Yes sir," Damon promised.

"Hold her hand until your get inside the Grill too Damon," Maria reminded him.

"I will, I won't let anything happen to Lena, I promise." He said with wide eyes.

Grayson smiled and patted his head. "Go on then Damon. I trust you."

"Thank you Damon, have fun honey." Miranda smiled at Elena.

"Later," Jenna snapped her gum.

"You wanna come Ric might be in there?" Damon suggested.

"No I'm waiting for Mandy actually," she said. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Cool," Damon shrugged.

"Ready Lena?" He asked holding his hand out.

"Ready," she smiled grabbing his hand. He ducked through the crowd and they made their way out onto the street.

"Try and get back here, before the whole event is over!" Giuseppe called from behind them.

"Shh, let's pretend we didn't hear that," He whispered in her ear.

"Okay," she agreed, looking much happier already.

"Car!" Elena called gleefully as they walked inside. She let go of his hand to run to her little blond friend.

"You look pretty." Elena admired the princess style ball gown Caroline had on. It was pink and glittery on the top and a huge fluffy white skirt belled out from the bottom. She had her air curled in her usual blond ringlets but was wearing red lipstick. It looked like a Halloween costume. Actually he was pretty sure it was one of her Halloween costumes.

"So do you Lena," Caroline hugged her again. "My daddy came for Christmas just like I asked Santa."

"He did! Yay!" Elena jumped up and down with her.

"He said he's staying until next year!" Caroline squealed, "a whole year!"

"Wow Car!" Elena smiled and hugged her.

"Oh he is huh," Damon scratched his head, deciding maybe he wasn't the best person to explain to her that next year was just a few weeks away.

"Where _is_ your dad anyway?" He looked around.

"I dunno," Caroline bit her lip, "what if I lost him Damie?"

"Don't call me that," he whispered, glancing around to make sure no one heard her. Just his luck there was a small group of boys from his school over at a table.

"Why don't we go get some hot chocolate?" he suggested, he took Elena's hand and Caroline grabbed his other hand.

"We're off to see the wizard!" Caroline swung his hand and started skipping Elena giggled loudly and started singing with her. Damon's face turned deep red as he heard the boys behind him snickering.

"Come on girls hurry up," he whispered dragging them over towards the bar where they were serving free hot chocolate.

"Well if it isn't the little founder's kids," Bob the bartender smiled at them, "You need some beers?"

"No Bob," Elena giggled.

"No? You sure?" He teased.

"Yeah we want hot cocoa's please," Caroline gave him a cheeky grin.

"3 hot totties, hold the hottie _and_ the tottie, add the chocolate, coming right up." He drawled making both the girls erupt in laughter.

"Go grab yourselves a table we'll bring it out." Bob said.

"Okay Bob!" Caroline skipped over to a booth and climbed in and Elena sat down next to her. He slipped in across from them. The waitress brought over their mugs warning them to be careful.

"Oh look Damon's playing princesses with the little girls," he heard one of the kids yell from across the room followed by a bunch of snickering.

"I want to play princess." Caroline's eyes widened hopefully.

"No we're not playing princess. Just ignore those guys they're jerks," he said irritably.

The boys started making kissing noises then and laughing.

"Caroline there you are," Bill came over to the table which luckily made the kids stop. "I was looking everywhere for you. You got to stay close to dad."

"You should hold her hand, that way you can't lose her." Damon suggested.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," he said looking kind of weird. "Come on Care bear lets go get some pictures by the tree okay?"

"Okay bye guys!" She bounced up cheerfully.

"Lena how's your hot chocolate?" He asked, she was just staring at it looking subdued again.

"I just miss my beast," she sighed.

Oh great, Caroline and the damn princess thing, he thought.

"I know, but it's still Christmas-time and he'd want you to be having fun." Damon said.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"What if we watch beauty and the beast when we get back to my place," he couldn't believe he was even offering that of all things. He'd seen that movie way to many times already. But her face lit up and he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Cheers." He clinked his mug against hers.

"Cheers Damn," she smiled at him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Salvatore house: Mid December 2002 Mystic Falls VA <strong>

"This stuff is nasty," Damon cringed as he took a small sip from the flask Ric had managed to sneak away from his dad's house.

"It's alright," Ric shrugged in an obvious attempt to look macho. He turned fourteen last June almost five months before Damon finally had last month. It made him think he was superior or something and it pissed Damon off sometimes. Plus he thought he was so cool because he had a stupid girlfriend already.

Big deal it was just Jenna anyway, Damon thought holding back a scoff.

"It grows on ya like coffee I'm sure," Damon said taking another small sip and ignoring the burning sensation sliding down his throat.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Ric laughed.

"Since, I started helping John out at his shop sometimes." Damon relied with a smirk.

"Nice." Ric grinned, "Have you ever been in his office, he's got a whole drawer full of magazines."

"Yeah I seen 'em." Damon shrugged trying to keep his voice as cool as possible. He had almost had a heart attack and had to pick his jaw up from the floor when he got a glimpse of those magazines. He passed the bottle back to Ric who struggled through another small shot before handing it back. Damon just set it aside his chest was still burning from the last one. Ric didn't say anything thankfully.

"So I kissed Jenna last weekend, like really kissed her." Ric said after a while.

"Huh," Damon mumbled feeling slightly off put he always assumed he'd be the first to kiss a girl. Sure Jenna and Ric were together since they were kids but he figured she'd make him wait a long time.

"Gross," a third voice mumbled they looked up to see Stefan coming down the stairs.

"Get the hell out of here Stefan!" Damon hissed.

"It's a free basement," Stefan made a face and continued over to the small food cellar in the corner of the room.

"Stop looking for your Christmas presents!" Damon yelled.

"Shut up, or I'll tell dad about the booze you guys are drinking," Stefan whispered loudly.

"You better not," Damon stood up and started for him putting a menacing look on his face.

"Kids get up here now I need your help!" Giuseppe's voice bellowed out.

"Oh great," Damon sighed, he felt a little dizzy from the whiskey and it took him a second before he followed Ric and Stefan upstairs.

"Come outside boys I need your help with some lights," Giuseppe was in the kitchen. He opened box upon box of various Christmas lights.

"Oh joy more lights to string," Damon groaned, ever since the Lockwood's won some award for best lights in the state from some magazine or something last year, his dad and Grayson had been bound and determined to beat them. They pooled together and spent most of the year waiting for this. His mother was going crazy with worry as the guys were always up on the roof and ladders and stuff. They used Stefan and him as resources constantly giving them little projects and stuff to do.

"This is our year Damon." Giuseppe boasted. "I have a vision. More than one magazine's going to be buzzing about this place when we're done."

"Yeah whatever dad," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Just wait you'll think it's cool when we win." He said.

"Yeah right," Stefan snickered.

"Enough, grab a box follow me outside," he directed, "you too Ric."

"Wait jackets first, its cold and windy and it might snow a little." Maria stopped them.

Once they were suited up they each grabbed a box and followed his dad outside.

Giuseppe led them all the way down to the very end of the driveway and motioned to the pine trees.

"Each pine tree leading up to the house needs to be strung, the pattern is blue, then gold. Grayson's bringing by some candy canes that will go in between each tree." Giuseppe directed.

Damon looked up at his long drive way and what looked like millions of pine trees and gulped.

"Dad this is going to take forever!" Stefan whined.

Grayson's truck pulled up he stopped at the end of the drive way. He jumped out looking as eager as Giuseppe did and headed for the back to take some boxes out. Jenna climbed out looking annoyed, her eyes lit up when she saw Ric though. She tucked her long yellow bubble coat around her and walked over to him. He gave her a cheesy smile and wave and Damon had to stop himself from gagging at the whole thing.

Elena climbed out in a white velvety looking coat with a red scarf and hat, her brown curls were peeking out from underneath. She was dragging Jeremy by the hand. Jeremy was the youngest of all the kids at eight and he could be pretty unruly, but Elena seemed to have a way with him. She seemed older than ten sometimes especially with him. He was wearing a black down coat and superman gloves and a hat.

"Here you go you got help." Giuseppe grinned. "You guys will be fine. It's worth the work in the end."

"I don't wanna work." Jeremy blurted out his brown eyes narrowed and his lips set in a firm line.

Grayson chuckled, "neither do I kid, but I do every day and your belly thanks me for it."

"Dad please," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Alright I'll show you guys what to do _once_, so watch carefully okay?" Giuseppe commanded.

The kids all grunted their unenthusiastic replies and walked over to watch Giuseppe string the lights and once again go over how he wanted them done. Damon counted seventeen trees on one side and eighteen on the other. All the kids just stared dismally at all the trees and the big job ahead of them, except Elena who was listening intently, ever the good girl, Damon thought with a small smile.

"It's not that bad, we're going to go do the roof then we'll come down and help you." Grayson ruffled Jeremy's head who was pouting and staring at his feet.

Giuseppe and Grayson took Grayson's truck back up the drive way and all the kids stood watching them with annoyed expressions.

"This totally blows." Jenna commented.

"Okay listen there's six of us, so it won't seem that bad." Damon sighed.

"Yeah sure if it wasn't freezing out here," Ric groaned.

"Just shut up, if we don't get started we'll be out here all night." Damon got in the middle and started directing them, "we got six people here so we split into groups of three. Two people do the lights and one does the candy canes on each side."

"I'll do the canes." Jeremy offered.

"Good." Damon nodded, "Rick you Jenna and Jeremy can do the lights then on that side. We'll do this side, you want to do the canes Lena?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a little smile.

"I want to do the canes." Stefan pouted.

"Don't be a girl," Damon whispered pulling him over to the first tree.

"It's okay, "Elena said sweetly, "I'll do the lights."

"Okay kiddo come on," He ushered her over; she was so tiny she couldn't reach very high or very far. He finally figured out it was easier to just have her hold the lights while he worked them around the tree.

After watching Elena help Damon string the lights around the tree Stefan decided that was the more grown up job and they ended up switching back. He could tell Elena was relieved when she hurried over to the box of large candy canes Stefan hadn't even opened yet.

Ric and Jenna were already three trees ahead of his one on the other side. Elena did look pretty cute on her white and red outfit carrying the big candy canes around though. She was very focused and careful making sure she kept them symmetrical. Jeremy on other had been just staking them wherever on the other side.

They managed to get through about a quarter of the trees when Damon stopped to take a breather. Stefan looked pretty tired to he had actually been working pretty hard. He was a good kid they were all good kids. Once they had started working the whining pretty much ceased pretty quickly. Although he knew once the dads were back it would start right back up again.

He glanced over at Elena who had gone down to the end of the driveway where she started fixing Jeremy's canes. He could see her shudder and wrap her arms around herself.

"Be right back," he sad to Stefan before getting up and heading over to her.

"We're taking a break Lena." He said as he got close enough for her to hear him.

"You look cold," he unzipped his jacket and shrugged it off.

"A little," she admitted her olive cheeks were pink and her little button nose was bright red.

He slipped his jacket around her shoulders in doing so he pulled her closer to him. Her big brown eyes grew wider and locked into his and for a second he couldn't breathe. It must be the whiskey, he told himself. That's gotta be all it is. He took his hands off her and backed away slightly. She slipped her arms into his coat and it fell over her covering her entire tiny frame up. He smiled at the sight.

"All better?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to get cold now?" She studied him worriedly.

"Nah, this is nothing," he said in a macho voice, trying hard not to shiver, it was freezing!

"Damon this string's out!" Stefan yelled up ahead.

"It can't be they're brand new." Damon groaned he rolled his eyes and ran up to check.

One of the bulbs was loose once he found it he managed to get that tree lit up. Ric and Jenna were almost to the top of the driveway already. Jeremy was just following them basically throwing the candy canes down now that he knew Elena was trailing behind him fixing them.

"Kids come in for some hot chocolate and cookies!" Maria stepped outside hugging herself against the cold.

"Cookies!" Jeremy screamed racing past her through the door, she dodged him with a quick moving little jive to the side, laughing loudly.

"Damon Salvatore where is your coat?" She demanded with her hands on her hips. Her eyes trailed behind him and softened. She shook her head and a small smile appeared on her face.

He turned around to see Elena running up the driveway his huge black coat was dragging down her tiny frame. The sleeves came down well over her mittens and the bottom hung down to her knees. She was carrying two of the large candy canes with her tucked under one arm. She was trying to keep her little red hat on with the other against the wind.

"I'll be right back Ma," he said, she just nodded and gave him a strange wink. He ignored it and raced off to help Elena.

He heard his mother laughing softly behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>December 25<strong>**th****, 2006 ****The Gilbert house **

"Elena breakfast!" Grayson yelled for the third time, "today."

She sighed and finally rolled out of bed. At least her grandparents and everyone had left last night. She couldn't deal with anymore celebrating. She wasn't in the mood for Christmas this year. Nothing was the same without Damon being around. The worst part was he was only allowed one Christmas package while he was in basic training so all they could do was send him letters. She had helped Maria bake him cookies though, even though she fought back tears every time she was over there now. How could everyone act so happy? Someone was missing that was supposed to be there.

She knew she was being ridiculous, kids left home when they turned eighteen it was completely normal but for her it just sucked. How could life be so cruel to make him nearly four years older than her? She never got her chance; she had turned fifteen at the end of the summer a few months after Damon left. She was already getting a lot of attention from boys at school. She could see the changes in herself, she was taller, more mature looking, her hips had rounded and her breasts finally devolved. She liked the way she looked she tried not to be conceited like Katherine about it, but she thought had Damon been around now he would have seen it too. She was finally not a kid anymore and he was gone.

She'd been moping around since he left, when school started up she got a little better. She joined cheerleading with Caroline and the school paper with Bonnie and that helped. Then she found out Damon wouldn't get a break to come home for Christmas as they expected and it was depression city all over again.

"Elena!" Miranda now yelled.

"In a minute!" She yelled back.

She didn't even bother dressing just stumbled down stairs in her sweats and Damon's sweatshirt and plopped down at the table. Jeremy was already stuffing his face with pancakes greedily, anxious to tear open his presents. Elena knew there was nothing under that tree she really wanted. She picked at her food slumping down in her chair.

"Santa came," Grayson said, "Must have been this morning."

"Whatever dad," she didn't look up.

"Now seriously check it out," he shoved an envelope at her.

"What is this?" She gasped, it came from Damon and it was addressed to her, just her, not her whole family like his usual letters.

"It was under the door this morning. Maria I assume." Miranda smiled.

"No Santa." Grayson nudged her.

"Speaking of..." Jeremy gestured to the living room.

"When your sister's finished dissecting her pancake we'll do gifts." Grayson said looking at Elena's plate.

"Lena eat!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Shh," she hushed him she got up and walked into the living room with her letter.

"Dad!" Jeremy complained.

"Just give her a second," Miranda sighed.

Elena sat down with shaky hands and pulled out the letter a tiny friendship ring fell out of the envelope as she opened it. She gasped again and slipped it on her finger her eyes filling with tears.

_Lena,_

_Hey you, hope everything's alright. I really miss you and everyone at home. It's really weird being here this time of year. My Sargent is a major jerk and he doesn't want us getting soft over the holidays so he's been a more of an ass than ever. Luckily I have met some really cool people here. I'm learning a lot and getting seriously strong. It's crazy shit they have us do every day. They plan on having a big holiday dinner for us. We're all pretty pumped for that. I know it won't beat my mom's though. _

_I was only allowed to send gifts to my immediate family and the store we could shop at pretty much sucked, but I found this in a gumball machine. Its lame but it's something, at least it beats the re-gift I usually give your right?_

She laughed through her tears, the re-gift sort of became of tradition with them, she wasn't even sure when or how it started.

_You take good care of yourself. I hate not being around to watch out for you. I really miss our talks and just hanging out with you. I hope you're enjoying high school. I'm sure you're pretty busy with Christmas parties. Try and enjoy it you miss it more than you realize when it's gone. _

_Merry Christmas my little darling,_

_~Damon _

Elena sat staring at the letter tears in her eyes. She fingered the ring, staring sadly into space. She felt better to have a piece of him at least for Christmas but now she found herself missing him even more.

"Can we finally open presents now?" Jeremy barged in.

"You guys go ahead, I'll get mine later." Elena mumbled.

"Lena you can't skip out on presents." Grayson complained.

"I just need some time alone okay?" She snapped her face flushing red.

"Go on," Miranda shooed her away and she ran up the stairs.

"Holy hell, how are we supposed to get through the next four and half years?" Grayson asked her.

"Give her time she'll move on." Miranda said.

Grayson just gave her a look.

"Well I don't know about move on, but I do know she's only fifteen, she's going to meet boys and date and stuff, she'll move past this crush stage at some point." She explained.

"I feel bad for the poor sap who's with her when Damon comes home," Grayson chuckled.

* * *

><p>~ There you are Happy Holidays everyone! Thanks as always for reading and reviewing my stories. I hope you enjoyed this little extra. This won't affect the plot of I'm coming home, but I will address if she still has that ring in a future chapter~<p> 


End file.
